Graham Aker
Graham Aker (グラハム・エーカー) is the ace pilot for the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations and later the leader of the OverFlags squadron in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00; in season 2, Graham joins Earth Sphere Federation's A-Laws as a independent/licensed MS pilot as Mister Bushido. Personality & Character Graham overall is a career soldier, always looking for the next challenge. He's fearless in battle, confident, prideful, stubborn, honorable, a romantic, and later a devout believer in Bushido (ancient Japanese samurai philosophy and martial arts). Being one of the best MS pilots on Earth, he became bored with life as there's little to challenge is talents. After the appearance of Celestial Being and squaring off with the Gundams, he self-admitted that their appearance gave him a reason to live again and it became his obsession to defeat Celestial Being with the pride of a Flag Fighter. As such, he stubbornly piloted all Flag mobile suits without considering the GNX series. Only after the Flag became obsolete that he relented to piloting a GNX, GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake. After the events of AD 2307 (season 1), Graham never completely recovered mentally and physically from his encounters with CB, especially with Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei. He treated his previous battles as a defeat and can only find a personal sense of closure by defeating CB. Graham studied the ways of Bushido to further develop himself as a warrior (influenced by Homer Katagiri). He then wore a old samurai mask to cover the scarred tissue over his face as a constant reminder of his defeat so that he may draw strength from it in battle. By AD 2312, (season 2), he's a licensed ESF soldier under the alias, Mr. Bushido. He's given complete autonomy over any mission he chooses. Because his only interest is Setsuna/00 Gundam, he often stayed at a distance until he's able to challenge Setsuna to settle his personal score to restore his honor. Graham/Bushido wanted to die in glorious battle, but Setsuna denied him the satisfaction, talking about fighting and living for the future. That battle resulted in Graham putting aside his past transgressions and returning to his old self; he discarded his mask and Mr. Bushido identity. Skills & Abilities Graham has the apparently unique quirk of customizing all of his mobile suits to be "left-handed" (mounting a shield, if so equipped, on the right arm and carrying the main weapon with the left), because he is left-handed himself. Graham is a notably good pilot who has made several accomplishments throughout the series. Graham learned how pilot the Union Flag at a young age and was the first person to master the mid-air transformation in a mobile suit. This coined the phrase Graham Special, referring to this maneuver. Although Graham is a good shot in a mobile suit, his forte is high speed melee mobile suit combat. He is known for being able to fight formidably against GN mobile suits. Graham's awesome piloting ability is evident by managing to survive and endure his engagements with Dynames, Exia, and Throne Eins and dueling the 00 to a standstill. History Early Days Graham Aker was born somewhere in USA in AD 2280; much of his past is unknown. He enlisted in the Union Army and eventually become an ace Flag pilot. There was controversy during his earlier years. While under the command by another squadron leader, he had something to do with his death. His squad leader's death resulted him to be promoted and have since created a rumor amongst Union forces that Graham may have intentionally killed his commander for a promotion; such rumors were unproven. He eventually became part of MSWΛD (Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development) mobile suit team with the rank of First Lieutenant. AEU Enact Debut & Celestial Being The AEU recently completed a brand new MS series, named Enact. Various politicians and military dignitaries came to see the new high performance Enact, including Union's Billy Katigiri. Graham himself was curious to see the abilities of the Enact and managed to enter the demonstration to join Billy. As Billy watched, he commented out loud, "AEU's first solar-powered unit running completely on the power of the sun, eh?" Graham overheard Billy and commented, "AEU's Orbital Elevator is still being built...and yet they're still making all the offensive mobile suits they want." Billy asked, "Oh my, is it really okay for the Union's ace MS pilot to be here?" Graham smirked and replied, "Of course it's not okay." Billy continued, "However the AEU's trying to act strong. They have an independent acting unit with quick striking capabilities. ''" Graham retorts, "''That's how you see it? That's funny." Billy comments, "It's natural, it's an unit based on our Flag's model. It just has some minor changes in the design." Just then, AEU ace pilot Patrick Colasour intervened, "Hey, you guys! What are you yapping about, eh!?" Graham comments, "Its voice recognition is advanced, isn't it?" Billy laughed and said, "Looks that way." Moments later, an unknown mobile suit arrives to the demonstration (GN-001 Gundam Exia). As the suit descend to the demonstration area, Graham and the rest of the demonstration noticed another unit coming. Billy looks up to the descending MS and says, "A mobile suit? Amazing, they have another model to show?" Graham says, "That's not it...that light..." Spectators attempted to reach contact with AEU command and Patrick/Enact, but all communications were jammed. Billy wondered, Billy wondered, "If it's not AEU, then what is it?" Graham continued to watch as Patrick/Enact challenged the unknown MS to melee combat. To everyone's surprise, the unknown-MS quickly cut off the Enacts left arm and quickly pacified the unit to the ground. Graham wanted a closer look and took an observer's binoculars to lookout for any markings. He then saw the word, GUNDAM, etched to the forehead of the MS. Graham comments, "Gun...dam...is that the name of this mobile suit?" As the Gundam left, it's unusual propulsion system emitted green glittery light. Graham comments, "Again, that light..." Billy remarks, "It has no propulsion, so how...?" As Patrick got out of his cockpit, he complaining about the situation. Upon closer observation, Graham remarked, "I see. It destroyed the Enact without harming the pilot. However that mobile suit...it is trying to destroy the military force of the AEU? No...perhaps this is just a warning. It's trying to stop the AEU from going any further." After the end of the assault, Graham and Billy rode a SUV back to their base while observing the news about the mysterious attack. As twilight settled to darkness, both Graham and Billy monitored the news as Aeolia Schenberg sent a message to the world: "'' I will now deliver a message to the many people of the world. We are Celestial Being. We are a private armed organization, which employ the mobile weapons, the Gundams. The purpose for which we, Celestial Being, exist is...to end all warfare on this planet. We do not seek to fight for personal gain. In order to eliminate the strife of war on people's hearts, we stand. As I am doing presently, we shall announce our intentions to all mankind. Domination, religion, energy, no matter what your justification may be...we will go to any battle and quell it. In this way we hope to reform the world. No matter if it is a country, organization or company. If they support war, they will come to know us all too well. We are Celestial Being. We exist for the purpose of ending war, as a private military. I will repeat...-''" As Aeolia reinforced the goals of CB, Graham was laughing at the announcement. Graham says, "This has got to be a bad joke! Ending violence by force, Celestial Being...it represents its antithesis!" After the announcement, Graham drove near AEU's incomplete orbital elevator in Africa. Billy was working on some computer data when he asked Graham, "Is your not returning to the military okay? I'm sure they could use you about now." Graham replies, "I want to find out more about that Gundam. That suit is way too unique. It's fighting capabilities are outstanding, but that's not all. It disables radar and other communications, even at close range. It's all got to be because of that light. Katagiri, what was that?" Billy replies, "It's not liek anything I've encountered before. But if I had to guess, that light is a result of some sort of photon collapsing phenomenon." Graham comments, "A unique particle...-''" Just then, an unknown car drives up to them and they step out to continue their conversation. Billy continues, "''It's not just particles. That suit has a lot of other unique mysteries, I believe. ''" Graham smirks and says, "''And I'm going to go get them...This machine has become very interesting to me." A Union officer greets them both to notify them that a carrier, loaded with his Flag, is ready for immediate transport to meet a high ranking Union officer. Detour to Ceylon As Graham and Billy flew back to Union, military reports are coming in about the CB's impending attack on Ceylon. Billy comments, "Former Sri Lanka, eh? It's certainly a mess, even after the Reform League annexed it ten years ago, even backing the Tamil people." Graham retorts, "Yeah, with the goal of ending the conflict, but the truth is different. The Reform League's goal was to add Ceylon as a stepping stone to the east, assuring their supply of solar energy. The Tamil people just happened to be the strongest in the region at the time. But why did the reform League get involved int he conflict? They were afraid of the region falling out of anarchy." With a momentary thought, Graham then had the pilot alter course for Ceylon and had his Flag prepped for launch. Billy asked, "'Don't tell me...you're being stupid! Graham replied, "Think what you will." Soon as the carrier located Exia, Graham/Flag launched to duel Setsuna/Exia. Graham/Flag (in fighter mode) flew at high speed towards Exia. Graham then switched to MS mode (the Graham Special) and drew out his sonic blade for melee combat. As both units locked swords, Graham said, "A pleasure to meet you, Gundam!" Setsuna asks, "Who are you!?" Graham replies, "I"m Graham Aker. And you're the one who's given me a reason to live again! My, My, encountering you out here...As a Virgo, I'm inclined to believe fate is being sentimental to me. Or maybe I found you because you're not spewing out those specks of light? Probably choice number two!" Exia managed to push out Graham and disarmed his sonic blade. As Graham flew backwards, he comments, "Ah, I didn't expect that! But you're not going to catch me with that big clumsy blade!" Exia attempted to chop down Graham, but Graham flanked his position from behind and grabbed Exia. Graham says, "I admire your strength...so I'm going to take you back in one piece!" Setsuna replies, "Get your hands...off of me!'" Setsuna/Exia shoved off Graham/Flag again. Graham then deployed his rifle and attempted to shoot down Exia. Exia dodged all the attacks and chopped down his rifle with a beam saber. Graham surprisingly exclaimed, "A beam saber!?" Graham was begrudgingly forced to retreat back to his carrier. Back on the carrier, heading back to their original course, Graham and Billy talked about what happened Billy comments, "Goodness gracious, you're such a troublesome fellow, aren't you?" Graham replies, "I wrecked my rifle, I'll have to write an apology..." Billy retorts, "Don't worry about it, we got some battle data on the Gundam and your Flag as unharmed. Though you didn't obtain the Gundam, we might learn something from the battle worn parts." Graham says, "At least he as young and inexperienced...that Celestial Being pilot." "You saw him?", asked Billy. "No, but you could see it in how he moved his mobile suit.", answered Graham. Just then, an officer announced, "We've lost the Gundam's signal!" Graham comments, "Not like it matters now." Graham and Billy heads to meet the commander of the Union Mobile Suit Warehouse & Development Headquarters (MSWAD). Anti Celestial Being Campaign Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad Graham and Billy had a meeting with the commander of MSWAD. The commander says, "The AEU's new machine being beaten comes as no real surprise, but things have gotten out of hand." Graham comments, "I later encountered that suit, but it was beyond my expectations." Billy says, "With further research, I believe it's possible to defeat it." The commander retorts, "The higher-ups think so too. Since the two of you had contact with the Gundam, you're now receiving a change of orders." Graham reads out-loud, "The Anti-Gundam Defense Force', is it?" The commander continues, "It's a new troop devision, it was formally created when I handed you those papers." Billy reads and asks, "Professor Ralph Eifman...the chief of engineering is in charge?" The commander answers, "It looks like that's how important the higher-ups believe this is. This is an urgen situation." Graham solutes and says, "Sir! Lieutenant Graham Aker and Intelligence Officer Billy Katigiri, Anti-Gundam Defense Force positions accepted!" As the two walk through the hallways, Billy says, "This is a surprise. Well, you couldn't have predicted this, could you?" Graham answers, "I'm no god after all. Though I feel I've become a witness to destiny." Over-Flag Upgrade & Talivia As Billy works on Graham's Flag in the MS hanger, he says, "It's still amazing you were able to return in this suit. The Gundam's mobility is at least six times better than any Flag. I wonder what sort of motor it uses?" Graham comments, "The power is fearsome by itself, but with that mobility..." Billy says, "I've checked the battle data. Like I thought, the source of this sort of mobility is photon particles." Graham comments, "Those particles, in addition to the scrambling effects, also play a primary role in suit operation." Just then, Ralph Eifman intervenes, "Not to mention their application to their weapon systems. He's a wicked man. Hording technology decades ahead of our own. If possible, we should capture one. One of those Gundam units" Graham says, "I agree. For that purpose, we need to tune my Flag for the task." Eifman asks, "What about pilot strain?" Graham replies, "It doesn't matter, however, I'd like the job done in one week's time." Eifman smirks and says, "Oh!? You're quite an unreasonable man." Graham says, "If I weren't forceful, I couldn't steal a Gundam." Billy says, "That's what made me fall for him." Just then, Graham received a call about the Gundams were on the move. Reports came in about an attack at South Africa and Talivia. Graham was eager to intercept the Gundam (Allelujah/Kyrios); Eifman stopped him. Graham asks, "Why not? One of them is in Talivia. I can get there in time." Eifman replies, "If there's one thing I hate, it's narcotics. If their goal is burning down the drug fields, I'll gladly side with the Gundams. They're severing the sources of wars after all. '' A week later, Graham receives his upgraded OverFlag unit. Eifman tells him the specs, "''I've increased the output of the backpack and frame, and reinforced the frame with anti-beam coating. It's armed with an experimental rifle from Iris Co. as well." Graham happily replied, "Splendid work, professor!" Billy continues with the specs, "To reduce the strain on you, I've put in an anti-g system, so you should be able to withstand about 12gs with ease." Graham tells Billy, "I knew you could handle it." Just then, Howard Mason and Daryl Dodge introduced themselves as part of their squadron. Howard says, "Oh, so this is the Lieutenant's Flag? Warrant Officer Howard Mason, Master Sergeant Daryl Dodge. At the request of Lieutenant Graham Aker, we've been assigned under you in the Anti-Gundam Investigatory Force!" Graham solutes to them and says, "You've come at last. Welcome, Flag Fighters." Capture Attempt in Taribia Republic News around the world have talked about Taribia succeeding from the Union charter. The Union couldn't let Tarbia leave the Union character as their orbital elevator is stationed at Taribia. Union forces was dispatched to retake Taribia by force (if necessary) to reclaim their elevator. The world's government and forces all presume Celestial Being will appear. Determined to test his Flag in combat with a Gundam, Graham joined the attack fleet headed for Taribia. As they flew to Taribia, Howard talks to Graham over the comm. Howard says, "You're going to take on a Gundam? This should be interesting, Lieutenant." Graham relies, I think so too." He then talks to himself, "''Now then, how far can this Custom Flag go in terms of matching a Gundam? No, let's see how well he can keep up!" Celestial Being appeared as predicted, but instead of attacking the Union forces, they instead attacked Taribia, determining them as a source of conflict. As a result, the Taribian Prime Minister had to call a state of emergency and reallied with the Union, turning all forces on the Gundams. Graham/OverFlag gave chase to Exia. As he charged in, he says, "This is where I'll take on the Gundam...A splendid situation, isn't it!?" Graham/OverFlag (in fighter mode) fired his linear rifle from Exia's back, but evaded all shots. Graham then turned around and witched to MS mode for an up-close shot. One of Graham's shot managed to hit Exia, but Exia only bounced off the shot with his shield and then dived underwater to escape. Graham halted pursuit and said, "I've only faced you once with my Custom Flag...but to even able to function underwater...You're too damn versatile, Gundam!" PMC/AEU Counteroffensive PMC and AEU have allied themselves together in attempt to combine their MS forces to defeat and capture the Gundams. As Graham gets his coffee, he says to Billy, "It looks like Moralia is deliberately picking a fight with Celestial Being." Billy retorts, "They've got the AEU backing them now. To finish their Orbital Elevator and begin development of colonies, the AEU has to rely on the assistance of such contractors as well. I'm sure Moralia is also thinking restoring their crumbling economy with this. If their country becomes a battlefield, they'll need the AEU in that situation as well. Also, I'm sure they've thought of getting their hands on one. A Gundam." Graham comments, "Anyway, it looks like we have to sit out this time. Let the AEU's 'ace' handle it." As the battle nearly starts, Graham overhears Billy and the Professor talk about Kujo (Sumeragi Lee Noriega). He wondered, "Kujo...wasn't that the name of the coordinator during that incident?" Just then, visual confirmations arrived about the Gundams. The Union officers were surprised as they have brand new equipment no present from their original profiles. Graham thinks to himself, "Looks like Celestial Being got serious." As everyone watched on the battle, PMC and AEU forces have already lost about half their forces in merely two hours. As more data comes in about CB winning, Billy comments, "Jeez, isn't that a bit much?" Graham comments, "They're pretty overwhelming, those Gundams." Graham and Billy knew its a lost cause for the PMC/AEU counteroffensive, they headed to the lounge to talk and drink more coffee. Eifman came to them to say, "Seems it's over." Graham says, "It appears that the AEU's firearms have been outclassed." Billy says, "I wonder...they may have lost over 20 mobile suits. After this, I believe the AEU will follow the will of its people and be pushed further into an arms race. Give the loan Moralia received, it looks like there's more than just a cooperation with PMC." Eifman comments, "Sad, isn't it. No matter how showy the victory, Celestial Being is destined to be hated by the world." Graham asks, "Professor, do you think they're racing toward their own destruction?" Eifman answers, "Given their actions, I think they're seeking it. There aren't many of them, but that's how I see it." La Eden & Failed HRL Operation Some time later, world wide terrorist attacks have occurred by the radical group called La Eden. They demanded CB to stop their interventions or more bombings will occur. Graham wasn't able to be idle about the matter and decided to randomly fly around for something to do. As he flew, Howard Mason talks to Graham over the comm, "Lieutenant, we're not going to find the enemy doing this." Graham replies, "I know that. I"m just an overly diligent, restless sort of guy. I"m also the sort who despises those who act so cowardly. Call it nonsense if you will, but I can't sit idly by." Howard retorts, "We'll go with you, Lieutenant." Graham and his Flag squadron never accomplished anything, CB ultimately found La Eden through the world's governments leaking info to them. A few days later, news/rumors have spread amongst Union forces of HRL's failed attempt to capture a Gundam. Howard Mason asked, "Lieutenant, is it true that the HRL fought the Gundams in space?" Graham answered, "Yes. Going by the debris data alone, it seems they lost over 26 Tierens." Daryl comments, "Oh my. It's enough to give me second thoughts about fighting the Gundams myself." Graham continues, "You should know that high-performance mobile suits aren't all it takes to win. After this, it's up to use Flag Fighters." Azadistan Civil War During a mission to protect Azadistan during its civil unrest after the disappearance of religious leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, Graham and his Flag Fighters noticed that the Azadistan forces near the solar antennae were fighting amongst each other. Suddenly, they were taken all taken out at long rang by Dynames. Just then, a cluster of missiles were launched from elsewhere, destroying the antennae. Graham is able to transform his Flag in mid-flight, which he then called the "Graham Special" and went to engage Dynames, evading its snipes. Graham drew Lockon Stratos/Dynames into close combat, forcing him to use his beam saber. Suddenly, Graham receives a message from headquarters about a suddenly coup d'eta being done by extremist conservatives, and then moves off to intercept. Howard and Daryl then join up to report that they don't know who fired those missiles, as the particles emitted by Dynames prevented them from finding out. See Episode 12:"At Doctrine's End" While checking the scene in the day with Billy, Graham notices a young boy from behind the rocks. The boy claimed to be just curious, but Graham was suspicious and asked him about his opinions about Azadistan's political situation and let slip about a Moralian Enact that fired the missiles. Billy asked him why he revealed that; Graham said he doesn't even know, implying he knows the boy is Celestial Being. After Exia rescues Rachmadi, and Celestial Being announces they will return him to the Azadistan palace, with Exia completely unarmed. The Gundam marched heedlessly into the palace grounds, delivering Rachmadi to Princess Marina Ismail and then takes off. The other Flag Fighters were adamant to go after Exia but Graham says if they did that, then the world would see them as villains. World Gundam Capture Operation The three superpowers soon had formed a secret coalition to do a joint training exercise in the Taklamakan Desert, which is reality is a plan to lure the Gundams and capture them. Graham is then promoted to the rank of Captain, with new transfers being added to the Flag Fighters, now officially called the "OverFlags", publicly known as the the ''United States Of America 8th Independent Tactical Aviation Corps. One of the transfers, Joshua Edwards, doesn't think highly of Graham's skills. Capturing Dynames During the battle in the desert, Graham lead his squadron against Dynames. Joshua instead rushes into the fray, performing the Graham Special on his own but got destroyed by the Gundam. Trinity Intervention Eventually, the Flag Fighters wear Dynames down and capture it, only for many of their squadron to be shot at long range by Eins. With the suddenly losses, Graham had to order a retreat. Trinity Base Attack After the sudden appearance of 3 additional Gundams, the world forces has been severely weakened and the anti-Gundam squadron has yet to effectively combat the additional threat. The Throne Gundams just attacked MSWΛD and Graham's squadron came to assist/defend the base. Billy informed Graham of Prof Eifman's demise and it infuriated Graham to go on the offensive. Graham's squadron attempted to take out Gundam Throne Zwei, but it resulted in the death of Howard Mason. Seeing how their forces can't take out a single unit, Graham had to pull back his squad. In frustration with their multiple losses, Graham asks, "How many times must you drag my face through the mud?" Flag Fighter Pride After the attack on MSWΛD, Graham and Daryl visit Howard's grave. In the silence, Daryl remarks, ''"We were able to fly in the sky along with you Captain." ''While kneeling, Graham smirked and said, "''I see..he had the same strange love for the Flag that I have." ''Graham then stands and salutes Howard's grave, saying, "''In that case, let's make an oath to Howard Mason. I, Graham Aker will defeat the Gundams with a Flag." ''This seals Graham's committment to defeat Celestial Being no matter the cost. '''First Blood While stationed at MSWΛD, he went to check the MS hanger and found Billy tuning his OverFlag. He thought it wasn't wise for Billy to work with such injuries, but Billy was adamant about his reasons for staying. Graham let him off and stayed around to talk with him. Billy thinks that the attack on MSWAD was no regular intervention, but a ploy to assassinate Prof Eifman over his investigation on Celestial Being. It was then an alarm went off to signal a Gundam attack. Gundam Throne Eins is attacking Iris Corporation's arms factory, Graham scrambled to intercept Eins. Johann/Eins fired the beam rifle at Graham, but missed as the latter performed the and clashed swords with Eins. During this time, Graham yelled, "No matter how much our units' abilities differ, today, I surpass even Asura!" ''Graham/OverFlag then pushes Eins away and draws both plasma swords and clashes again with Eins. The sheer force of two swords on one forced Johann/Eins to relinquish his ''GN Beam Saber. ''Graham/OverFlag quickly grabbed Eins' beam saber and used it to cut off Eins' right arm. Graham couldn't get his revenge as Eins retreated. As he frustrated over the limit of his vengeance for his fallen comrades, he coughed blood as the inertia and g-forces he used to engage Eins resulted internal injuries. Avenging Howard Mason Graham kept the GN Beam Saber and gave it to Billy in hopes it would give clues to GN Tech. While checking on Billy's progress over the beam saber, he told Graham that he discontinued the investigation and turned his focus on GN Drive and GN mobile suit development. Graham learned about the procurement of GN Tech from a Celestial Being traitor and that Union has 10 GN Drives at their disposal. After the formation of UN Forces and the deployment of GN-X's, he didn't want any part of the GN-X squadron. Graham wishes to honor Howard Mason's death with the pride of a Flag fighter pilot. Operation Fallen Angels Birth of the ''"GN Flag" During the initial offensives between the United Nations Forces and Celestial Being, Graham remained at MSWAD for a GN Drive Tau to be retrofitted into his OverFlag. Despite Daryl's objections for Graham to use an outdated ''mobile suit, Graham was committed to keeping his promise. Eventually Billy completed the necessary adjustments and reformatted his OverFlag into the first GN Flag. Graham then went into space with UN Forces to battle against Celestial Being, but appearance was late as the majority of Celestial Being was destroyed. Vengeful Duel Graham arrived at the battle in his GN Flag, and immediately charged towards Setsuna/Exia with a beam saber (much to Setsuna's surprise). Graham told Setsuna over the com, "''I'll take my revenge for Howard and Daryl out on you, with this GN Flag!" Setsuna was surprised to see that it was Graham (the person he had met at the Azadistan incident) and both were surprised to see each in their respective mobile suits. Graham told Setsuna, "Certainly you and I are indeed tied together by the red threads of destiny. That's right, we were destined to fight each other!" Graham was able to cut Exia's left arm off and went for a second strike. As Setsuna and Graham crossed swords, Graham continued talking to Setsuna. Graham told Setsuna, "You single-handedly stole my heart away. this feeling is, without a doubt, love! But if it transcends love, it becomes obsession! I went overboard, as if it were a religion, just like what causes the eruption of that civil war" (Azadistan)!. Setsuna reacted in anger, "If you know this, then why are you fighting!?" and chopped through GN Flag's lower torso. Graham responded, "My only reason is that I"m a soldier!" and then decapitated Exia. Setsuna answered, "You're distorted!" and decapitated his GN Flag's head. Graham replied, "If I am, them so are you! The whole existence called 'Gundam'!" Graham kicked Setsuna and he returned fire. Graham evaded this and said, "That's why I'm going to defeat you! The world is of no consequence to me, only my own will matters!" Setsuna asked, "You're saying the world is just some fleeting thing!?" Graham answered, "If it is, then this is surely its voice!" and charged at Setsuna/Exia with his beam saber. Setsuna replied, "You're wrong! You're just wrapped up in your own ego! I'm going to slice through you and your distortion!" Graham replied, "Well met, Gundam!" and both of them charged at each other. In the final charge, both opponents severely damaged each other's suits, stabbing through each other's MS chest causing a massive red/green GN Particles explosion. The explosion did not kill Graham, but it did leave him with a significant scar on the right side of his face. 4 Years Later During the 1 year anniversary of the Earth Sphere Federation, it was revealed that Graham didn't heal his facial scars and wore a Japanese samurai mask to cover his injuries, along with. He joined A-Laws and is called Mister Bushido. Path to Restore Honor Fortunate Duel 5 years since his major battle with Celestial Being, Graham continues to maintain his Mr. Bushido identity with the Federation and has been given free reign to do whatever he pleases, a license. After hearing the return of Gundams, he felt excited for the chance to face them again. While on board a Federation MS sea carrier, Major Lindt requested Mr. Bushido to be part of their forces while they hunt for Ptolemy 2. While they began an undersea assault operation, Graham remained a silent observer. While Major Lindt was handling his underwater operation against Celestial Being, Graham/sortied on standby. Major Lindt's operation failed and 00 Gundam was about to destroy the carrier's command deck when Graham/Ahead Sakigake intervened by ramming into 00 Gundam. Graham recognized the pilot's combat style and was happy he was fighting against Setsuna. Graham felt fortunate for a chance to redeem his honor through fighting 00/Setsuna. Graham's rematch was cut short with the sudden appearance of Katharon interference. Colonel Mannequin thought the situation was disadvantageous and he was ordered for a tactical retreat with their carrier. Middle East Conflict Eliminating Katharon A-Laws received a reliable tip of the location of Katharon. Mr. Bushido along with a squadron of GN-X's went to destroy Katharon. While reaching upon their destination, Mr. Bushido expressed no interest in partaking in exterminating Katharon and flew off against his commanding officer's dismay. Even though Celestial Being appeared, Mr. Bushido never intercepted them. It was speculated that he either returned to the MS sea carrier or didn't care to intervene because Setsuna/00 was absent in the battlefield (delivering Marina Ismail to Azadistan). Incomplete Duel Celestial Being was discovered to be traveling outside borders of the Rub'al Khali desert. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake along with his GNX squadron went to intercept the Gundams. To Mr. Bushido's delight, he was given orders to handle 00 Gundam. As the Gundams engaged them in battle, Mr. Bushido/Sakigake charged in with his beam saber to face Setsuna/00. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake fared well against Setsuna/00, even feeling insulted that Setsuna/00 isn't going all out on him. After cutting down 00 Gundam's GN Shield, Setsuna/00 executed Trans-Am. Mr. Bushido was glad to see Setsuna/00 giving his best against him. Setsuna/00 used high speed combat to flank his position and chop off Sakigake's left MS arm. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake attempted to evade, but was about to be finished by Setsuna/00 when the Gundam broke down. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake didn't want to finish off a helpless opponent and left him off. His squad leader wasn't pleased with his actions, but he just ignored them. Acquiring Masurao While A-Laws was busy preparing an underwater assault against Celestial Being, Mr. Bushido headed off to MSWΛD. Graham came to congratulate Billy in his recent promotion to chief of MS development and interested in testing out his prototype twin drive MS. Billy asked for his preferences for the prototype and Graham asked for the greatest speed and sword. Billy was wondering why Graham wasn't part of his unit as they are about to take on Celestial Being, Graham said he wasn't interested in ship-to-ship battles. Eventually, the prototype was completed, christened the GNX-U02X Masurao. Billy states that it bears resemblance to the Flag and tuned for high speed combat. Also, he had installed a new system based on handwritten notes from Eifman's home. Forced Trans-Am Duel When a number of renegade regular soldiers take control of the African elevator, Graham guessed that Celestial Being would be there. His gut proved right when Setsuna/00 Raiser turned up, believing that Ptolemy 2 would be there also. Graham/Masurao charged at his foe, though Setsuna didn't have time for this. Graham then revealed his secret surprise: Trans-Am. He charges again, only for Setsuna/00 Raiser to put up a GN Field before activating Trans-Am, pleasing Graham. They engage in a high speed duel, constantly clashing with each other. As they are engaged in a sword lock, a particle beam forces them break it off. Graham looks to his right and sees Ptolemy 2 and the other Gundams providing support. With his particles nearly spent, Graham swears that they will duel again. Observing Battles Afar Four months after the tragic Break Pillar incident, Graham's Marurao was upgraded with a new Blue System. He watched from afar as the Gundams capture Revive Revival. He was completely unimpressed with Setsuna's lack of passion for battle. Duel at Eclipse Innovator leader Ribbons Almark later assigned Graham and Warrant Officer Louise Halevy to travel to colony Eclipse at L5. Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov requested to join them; Graham doubts he'd be able to keep up. Once Graham arrived at Eclipse in his new Susanoo, which even more resembled the Flag, he held his sword to 00 Raiser, who was currently on standby with Saji Crossroad piloting when Graham began talking, "It has been four years, boy." Setsuna could see Mr. Bushido's unmasked face and realized it's the same man he faced in Azadistan and in space 4-5 years ago. Graham continued, "Boy, if you do not desire the loss of your Gundam, then do as I wish." Setsuna asked, "What do you want?" Graham answered, "An earnest duel!" Setsuna was surprised by his request. Graham continued, "I, Graham Aker, hereby challenge you to a duel!" Setsuna asked, "You want to settle things this badly!?" Graham answered, "Of course! You polluted my skies and stole away my brethren and my honored teacher! The ones who crushed my pride as a Flag Fighter were none other than you and Gundam! Even so, it has already passed loved and transcended hatred...It has become destiny!" Setsuna wondered, "Destiny?" Graham retorted, "Are you ridiculing my whims? However, do not forget that the Gundam were the ones who first performed the armed interventions!" Setsuna reflected in his mind, "This man is still...someone who was distorted by us..." Setsuna answered, "I understand. I accept your duel!" Graham replied, "I want you to give it your all!" Setsuna quickly boarded 00 Raiser and prepared for combat. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Graham/Susanowo charged at each other and locked in the middle with their swords. Their fight was evenly matched and the two pulled away, Setsuna noticed Louise/Regnant appeared and engaged Nena/Drei nearby. Setsuna wanted Louise to stop as he sensed her hatred and desire for vengeance, but was distracted by duel. Graham/Susanowo charged in and reminded Setsuna, "I believe I told you to give it your all!" As Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Graham/Susanowo locked swords again, Setsuna saw Louise/Regnant destroyed Nena/Drei. The two were still evenly matched in melee combat and both began a beam fire shoot out on the surface of Eclipse. Graham/Susanowo fired a large particle projectile, but Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' blocked and flew to higher ground. Both combatants resumed two-sword melee combat. As they fought, Graham commented over the com, "I lived on...I lived on for this! Even if I was reduced to being the Innovators' puppet...! My code of honor is...!" Graham/Susanowo charged again and clashed blades in the middle with Setsuna/''00 Raiser''. Setsuna retorted, "Going this far..!" Both of them broke away and realized they are still at a stalemate and both engaged their respective Trans-Am Systems for high particle charged melee combat. From a distance, the two appeared as two burning lights of teal and golden-orange wisps clashing at each other in a spiral manner. Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' and Graham/Susanowo repeatedly charged each other, clashed with their swords, broke off and repeated their attack upwards four times. In between their combat, the concentration of GN particles created the quantum effect and sent both pilot's minds to the quantum ethereal plane. Even though still physically in combat, the two were able to communicate on a telepathic level. Graham wondered, "Have I already reached Nirvana?" Setsuna answered, "No. This is where the quanta gather." Graham asked, "What nonsense is that!?" Setsuna indirectly replied, "I feel like I understand. Why Aeolia Schenberg created the Gundams. No, why he created the GN Drives." Graham reacted in with surprise. Setsuna continued, "The armed interventions were a preparation for this. Aeolia's goal was to guide mankind through innovation. Yes...I...will transform!" Graham asked, "Transform? That's the zenith which you have realized?" Graham then reflected and said, "Boy, you once said that I was distorted. But even you can do nothing but fight. That is why I wish to do battle with you!" Both Setsuna and Graham have returned to reality and continued their duel, locked blades in Trans-Am melee combat. Graham continued to say, "And reach the zenith which comes with that victory!" Setsuna asked, "You only desire victory!?" Graham retorted, "What else is there!?" Setsuna answered, "It's obvious!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' then put his swords together to form GN Sword Staff to strike. Setsuna continued to say, "Then link to the future...tomorrow!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' then struck his weapon upwards and Graham/Susanowo deflected the attack and disarmed Setsuna/''00 Raiser''. Graham/Susanowo is now about a meter up-close to Setsuna/''00 Raiser'', poised for the final victorious blow. As Graham is about to take his winning move, he tells Setsuna, "My apologies for taking your life!" Graham/Susanowo made a vertical downward chop against 00 Raiser and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' countered by clapping onto Susanowo's GN Katana Staff and broke his blade. Setsuna then cried out, "This is my battle!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' pulled out both his beam sabers and stabbed through both the shoulders of Susanowo. Susanowo overloaded and Graham could no longer engage MS combat. Graham ejected from Susanowo and Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' pointed his left beam saber blade at Graham. Graham cried out, "Fight me boy! Kill me and let me see you claim victory with those hands!" Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' deactivated both Trans-Am and his beam saber. Graham shockingly asked, "Why!? Why don't you land the finishing blow!?" Setsuna answered, "I'll live. I'll live and seize tomorrow! That is...my battle. I'll fight to live." Setsuna/''00 Raiser'' departed and left Graham stranded near Eclipse. Aftermath When it was revealed to the world of the A-Laws' misuse of power, the Federation dissolves the corrupt organization and resolves to make many reforms. Graham, having given up his mask and alias as Mr. Bushido, meets up with Billy at an undisclosed lab. Relationships Celestial Being Setsuna F. Seiei From the very beginning, Graham became obsessed with Gundam Exia because of its outstanding performance during Celestial Being's first intervention. From that point on, Graham made constant exertions to face Exia/Setsuna every time possible. Graham's obsession with Exia went so far that he self-described his feelings towards them as love. During the events of season 2, Graham becomes obsessed with defeating Setsuna, seeing him as the person who destroyed his pride as a Flag Fighter. After dueling and losing to Setsuna at L5, Setsuna tells Graham that he must live on and fight to claim his own future instead of throwing his life away in defeat. UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations Billy Katagiri Billy and Graham were stationed together at MSWAD while Billy was the chief technical advisor. From their interactions with each other, it can be said that the two have been good friends for some time while maintaining a professional relationship. Billy has also personally tuned Graham's mobile suits, creating machines such as the GN Flag, the Masurao, and the Susanowo. Leif Eifman Though they are not close, Professor Eifman personally tuned Graham's Flag to better fight the Gundams. Eifman's custom tuning then spread to a group of Flags known as the OverFlags. A-Laws Pics Gallery References External Links *Graham Aker on Wikipedia *Graham/Bushido on Gundam 00 Official (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini characters